Emma Graham
Emma Graham is a Character from the Scream series. She appeared in The Scream. She is portrayed by Lucy Hale. She was a friend of David Parker and Jason King. She was killed by her best friend, David Parker. Biography In a normal lesson Maths, Emma Graham is sitting with David Parker, Jason King and Noa Knight. They are talking but on the same time Mr. Chapman, their maths teachter comes inside. The class is silent again. He walks inside with a new girl. "This is our new classmate", he says, "Sarah Adams". David is laughing "What a stupid girl," he says it to Emma, Jason, and Noa. Emma and Jason are laughing. Sam sees it but doesn't do anything. Sarah goes sitting inside the class. "Tell something about yourself, Sarah," Mr. Chapman says. She does it. During it David, Emma and Jason are laughing again n the break, Sarah is sitting alone. She eats some fries in the canteen. David, Emma, and Jason walk to her. David pushes her head into the fries. No teacher sees it. David, Emma, and Jason are walking laughing away. They also bully her later on social Media. Later they hear that the boyfriend of Isabelle Fletcher, Logan Grant, was killed by a killer with a mask. The whole class talks about it. Lucas Jackson thinks it was Isabelle. She was the only one with him. Don says that she won't kill her boyfriend. Mr. Robinson thinks it was an unknown victim with a mask. What a bastard to wear a mask, David says. Jason is sitting behind Sarah and bullies her again, but nobody sees it. Later also more people get killed, Vanessa Land. The class argues again about the killing. During it, David wants to bully Sarah again. Noa and Sam see it. David does it, but Jayden is faster and attacks him. They fight. Emma and Jason help David. The teacher goes fast to it to stop it. What a sucker, Matthew says. Ok, the lesson is done, all leave. The next day on school, it is halloween, and everybody is excited for the Halloween party tonight. Nobody cares even about Don's and Matthew disappearance. In the lesson maths, they are again discussing who is the Scream. David, Emma and Jason want to bully Sarah again, but it is harder because that Jayden is protecting her. Mr. Chapman sees it and says something about it. He is really done with it and he sends them to the director. At the director, Jason, Emma and David have got a punishment. They have to clean the canteen during the breaks. The next break they do it. David collected a lot of trash. He sees Sarah is alone and he walks to her. He throws all the trash on her. Jayden sees it attacks David. They fight. Sam and William see it. They both agree Jayden really changed because of Sarah. David and Jayden are still fighting until the fight is stopped by a janitor. They both go to the director. Jason had no idea what to do. He thinks David is a bit going to far. The next night, David is back and he goes with Jason and Emma to the party. On the party, Emma and Jason are searching for Sarah, but can't find her. David went to the toiler. Later a show starts. Mr. Chapman starts a show. Everybody is quiet and listens. It is a Halloween show with graves. Mr. Chapman picks up 3 graves. In one grave are candys for everybody, other one is empty and one is full with fake blood. All the people start voting. They all vote for the left one. Mr. Chapman opens it. It is full with Candies. Everybody is glad. Mr. Chapman throws the candies in a cannon and shoots it into the people. A new unknown grave Appears. Mr. Chapman opens next one. It is empty. After some minutes he opens last one. It is a real grave!! And the death bodies of Don and Matthew are lying in it. Everybody is very scared and runs out of the house. Mr. Chapman is scared again but he has to make it clear. Outside, everybody goes back to their houses. Mr. Chapman is really sad about it. Emma and Jason walk away. During everything what happened, Emma, Jason and David are still bullying Sarah. David has thrown a stone trough her house window. Jayden, who sees it attacks them again for the so much time. The next day, They are the toilets because Sarah went in. Emma, Jason and David are standing before Sarah on the toilet. They wait for that she comes out, Mr. Robinson sees it and asks them to go away. They do. They later here that Mr. Robinson is killed. now they are really done with it. They call Detective Richards. He has to find out who the Scream is. The next day on school, Detective Richards ask children about the murderer on school. His team is making a result. More people are later killed. The next day on school. The class is very empty. David, Emma and Jason are angry that Sarah isn't on school, not knowing that she is death. Emma and Jason later go to Sam's house to ask if David is there. He is a lot away last times. They also heard an explosion. What are you doing here Sam says. We want to help you. Have you seen David?? Emma says. No he isn't here. They walk inside. They go sitting. Have you also heard the explosion?? Yes we have. When Emma wants to sit down she fells on the ground. Sam sees a knife in her throath. Jason and the others are shocked. The same killer killed her. Relationships Allies * Jason King/The Scream - Best friend * Noa Knight - Friend * Sam Stone - Normal classmate turned Friend * William Wilson/The Scream - Normal classmate turned Friend * Bruce Wakefield - Normal classmate turned Friend * Isabelle Fletcher - Normal classmate turned Friend * Sarah Adams † - bullied by her * Don Carpenter † * Matthew Smith † * James Richards † * Jacob Chapman † - Maths Teacher * Rudy Robinson † - English Teacher * Julie Paine † * Emily Baker * Madison Campbell † * Charlotte Cole † * Vanessa Land † * Logan Grant † Enemies * David Parker/The Scream † - Best Friend turned biggest Rival and killer * Mette Lewis/The Scream † * Lucas Jackson/Scream † Category:Characters Category:Scream Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Female characters Category:Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:SwitzerlandDormammu